


Copdoc Drabbles

by Wolferyn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferyn/pseuds/Wolferyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Copdoc drabbles. I thought I'd just stick them all in one place for easier access. They aren't in any order and they aren't linked at all so don't worry about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piano Sex

She’s pushing at Tamsin’s shoulders; breath hot in her ear, ragged and harsh, Tamsin’s chest rising and falling against her own. The assault on her neck is stopped, fingers coming up to move the hair from her face, a questioning glance worn on the other woman’s face. Lauren’s own fingers fall from the bra clasp she was trying to undo and come to rest on the valkyrie’s hips finding a grip on her belt. 

“The cover” she manages to get out after a moment, "put the cover down on the keys.” She watches the muscles in Tamsin’s arms as she pushes herself away from the piano to bring down the cover, muttering a quiet “Watch your hands” even though they were now gripping tightly to the bench. She flinches as the dull knocking sound cuts through the otherwise silent house. There is a few moments where they both look at each other and Lauren feels like she is seeing Tamsin again for the first time, its a cliche but cliche’s always have to come from somewhere. She holds her breath as Tamsin re-positions herself, moving into her lap so they are flush against each other.

“Breathe Lauren” she whispers removing Lauren’s bra and she complies, shaking fingers finding their way into blonde hair. Tamsin leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses down her throat and Lauren can’t help the whine that escapes her mouth. She is thankful that Tamsin doesn’t have any trouble removing her belt or trousers and that she took initiative to remove her own at the same time because Lauren isn’t sure she would be able to do it herself. In fact she thinks that if they touch one more time she might just explode in anticipation. 

It’s nothing like the first times they had sex; it was rough of frenzied like there was something to prove, there were no wrong names being called or harsh words being tossed around the bedroom. Instead its calm,it’s slow and measured, like every thrust Tamsin makes, every stroke is to get a different reaction from her. And when Tamsin moves off her, sinking down to her knees leaving a trail of kisses in her wake, Lauren screws her eyes shut and prays to the first god she thinks off that Tamsin will let her come without too much teasing.


	2. I'm not a hugger

“I’m not a hugger” she mumbles shying away from Lauren’s body, “In fact I think I should just go.” she doesn’t move though, toying with the top of the duvet staring at a pale spot on the celling or maybe its just the way the light is sitting.

“You could stay” Lauren mumbles from her side of the bed. Tamsin looks across at her; images of Lauren’s hands tangles in the sheets, the sweat forming on her body, the arching and the soft whimpers coming from the doctor were contrasted now by her stillness, hair sticking to her forehead and face. She pushes down the urge to tuck it behind her ears, this is a one time thing only. A one time thing like it was two nights ago in Trick’s store room. A one time thing like it was four days ago in Lauren’s lab. She waits for the doctor to say more but she doesn’t, instead Lauren just turns off the lamp and turns over for sleep.

“That’s it? You just turn over and sleep?” she doesn’t know why she’s so irked at this, why she feels like Lauren has just punched her in the stomach. There’s no reply, she wonders if Lauren is actually asleep or just pretending because she’s never been in this position before. She actually can’t remember the last time she fucked someone in a bed. Her clothes are in a scattered pile on the far side of the room and she thinks about leaving but once she is half out of the covers she realises how cold Lauren’s house actually is and nestles herself further under the covers. “Do you even heat this place?”

she feels Lauren shrug, “I haven’t been here much lately, I guess I forgot”

“Of course” it’s empty, she knows the doctor doesn’t just forget things. There’s an awkward silence before Lauren mumbles a “night” and Tamsin grumbles back some sort of response. 

She isn’t sure how much time has passed but she inches herself closer to shivering Lauren. “I’m not a hugger” she says looping an arm around Lauren and pulling the duvet further up to cover them both.

Lauren wakes up to find Tamsin tangled up with her, mouth pressed into her shoulder in a kiss she assumes was part of a dream. It feels wrong, it feels so wrong but at the same time everything is a little more quiet than normal. Tamsin stirs while she tries to detach herself from the Valkyrie and get out of bed, mumbling something about it being cold and she knows how to warm her up. She thinks it’s Tamsin’s subconscious until a hand wraps around her wrist and pulls her back into bed, a predatory smirk on her face. “I thought you weren’t a hugger?” she quips, Tamsin is all about games, all about the chase. It’s something of an ego boost to know that out of everyone Tamsin chose her to pursue so she’ll be damned if she doesn’t play on it.

“I’m not” she says nipping at Lauren’s neck, “I am a good fuck though, a really good fuck” it comes out almost a growl and Lauren whimpers at the implication.


	3. Leather Jackets

“You’re cold” Lauren chides shrugging off her jacket and handing it to a reluctant Tamsin.

“I can’t let you freeze, the succubus will gut me. Take it back” Lauren shakes her head and returns back to her work. “No seriously I’ll be fine, I don’t want to have to go to Vex’s creepy ass club because I had to kill the barkeeps granddaughter in self defence.”

She draws a reaction from Lauren this time, a heartfelt Laugh that bounces around the surrounding area. “I saw you take at least four different types of cold and flu relief before you left the car, you aren’t going to get better if you let yourself get cold.” she laughs quietly to herself before adding: “I’m a doctor you know”.

She only knew of Lauren’s reputation before, a hard working human doctor who rivalled most if not all fae in her field, the doctor that cured the congo. She also knew that the doctor was supposed to be all business and locked up but lately Tamsin was finding that Lauren was actually one of the easiest people to be around. “Yes Doctor” she grumbled slipping on the offending garment.

“So you usually have a jacket with you, what happened?”

“Leather’s kinda your thing Doc, what’s the point in wearing it if I don’t look better?” Tamsin replied dropping down beside Lauren examining the Doctors travelling lab she had set up, smiling to herself at the images of Bo seething that she was wearing her girlfriends jacket.


	4. Spines

“What the Shit Succubus?” She finds herself knocking Bo out of the way and pulling her hair up out of her face and into a ponytail. “You can’t just stand there!” She casts a glance behind her, shrugging off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves; Dyson is holding Kenzi back from them, Bo still stuck in some sort of trance that comes from seeing your girlfriend with some weird ass quills from a jacked up fae. “Hey Doc, you gotta stay with me, ‘kay?”

Lauren groans in response, half a head shake and suddenly it feels like her whole arm is on fire. “You need to take them out, I don’t-” she balls her hand into a fist and biting down on her lip.

“I’ve got it.” She knows that Lauren means that she has to cut them out but she briefly toys with the idea of trying to take them out by hand. “Bo get your ass up here and hold her hand, it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.” Bo makes some sort of quiet whimpering sound, “Oh you think I’m just going to tickle her with the knife, you know what-“ 

“Tamsin!” Dyson’s voice cuts in carrying a warning, they are probably already pushing their luck with the amount of time that’s passed, she’s seen the effects on Fae before, humans well she doesn’t exactly fancy Lauren’s chances right now.

“Hey, hey baby it’s alright. It’s going to be alright” she tunes Bo out as she works open the front of Lauren’s shirt so she can see what she is dealing with. There’s only four grouped together so she is confident that she can take them out all at once.

“Have you got the, the cleaning-“

“Yeah I’ve got it Doc, and there’s a beer or two with your name on it for after”. Tamsin is surprised at the lack of sound that Lauren makes as she digs out the quills but when it comes to cleaning the wound she actually thinks she might throw up at the sound, still she continues through Bo’s shouting and panic and Lauren’s pain. She stands up to quickly afterwards, Dyson lifting Lauren back to the car and Bo watching with a blank face. “She’ll be fine, she has to be tough, she manages to put up with your shit”. It’s enough to snap Bo from her daze and throw a few barbs her way. “And maybe next time you’ll watch her back, better yet stop bring your humans everywhere”. She waits for Bo to hit her, she readies herself to hit back but it doesn’t come, just a soft murmur of “yeah” before pushing past her and fumbling her way into the car.


	5. Succubitch

“I bet your little succubitch-” It draws the right reaction from the doctor, she feels her teeth sink into the exposed part of her neck, hands hastily grabbing at her shoulders then her back then her arms before returning to her shoulders. She savours the moment, a moan loosely contained in her throat, she didn’t know she wanted this until ten minutes ago when she finally grew sick of watching Lauren moping around after Bo dumped her sorry ass and skipped town with Kenzi. Not that Tamsin knew why but if she was to hazard a guess it was for the Doctors benefit She groans as she feels practised hands flick open a few shirt buttons but she grabs Lauren’s wrists and spins them around, pinning her to the wall and swallowing the surprised gasp with her mouth. It’s all teeth right now, she can feel Lauren shaking with anger, frustration and probably sadness and loneliness too. She figures, as she starts work on removing Lauren’s shirt, that she is the only one to notice this because everyone else is too wrapped up in missing Bo and Kenzi. She pauses then, ever so slightly cocking her head and god damn it she’s been with the Light too long. “Hey” she reaches out but Lauren slaps her hand away making a grab for her shirt.

“Don’t you ever dare call her that again. Ever.” It’s then she see’s the doctor fall apart, great big sobs wracking her smaller-than-usual frame, she wonders if Lauren has been eating or if she had in fact just been burying herself under books before escaping to the Dahl just to repeat the cycle.

“Let me take you home” She slips Lauren’s shirt back on while the doctor tries to control her emotions. “I mean your home, not mine. Not that I wouldn’t because I would but you clearly-” she stops herself rambling because really, she isn’t a teenage boy is she.

“It’s on Light fae ground” she hears in a mumbled reply as they slip out of the back room they were using before. Nobody even looks at them as they creep around the front of the bar and head for the door.

“Well I guess I’ll be on my best behaviour”


	6. What's the diagnosis?

“So tell me a little about your powers then?”

Tamsin grins, cocking her head. “Asks the encyclopaedia. I’m sure I couldn’t tell you anything you didn’t already know.”

Lauren shrugs before sipping at her wine. She doesn’t remember how or why she ended up drinking with Tamsin in a small bar in town but she knows that she is enjoying it. It’s something she has noticed about the Dark, the Light might not take her seriously all the time but there is something about Dark fae that make them be a bit more respectful. She doesn’t know if this is them trying to smooth her over before trying to feed off her or whatever they would use her for or if they actually see her as her profession and not as a human, it’s refreshing. Not that she often deals with the Dark. “I was just being polite”

“Polite would have been buying me a drink and not enquiring about my powers. That’s like me asking what underwear you have on right now.”

“Someone’s forward.”

“No forward would be me announcing your bra size to the whole bar”

“Because you know that?”

“Sure, it’s a skill. One I don’t doubt you have.” Lauren almost chokes on her drink, she isn’t used to this, usually it’s her initiating the flirting. “C’mon Doc, you’ve had enough examination time, what’s the diagnosis?” 

She shakes her head at the cocky grin Tamsin has on her face right now. So Tamsin isn’t all that bad she reasons ordering another drink for them both, actually its exactly what she needs right now.


End file.
